A charge trap flash memory device may include a blocking layer pattern between a charge trapping layer pattern and a gate electrode. When a stored charge in the charge trapping layer pattern flows to a substrate during an erase mode, back tunneling may occur through the blocking layer pattern. Therefore, the erase saturation characteristics of the flash memory device may deteriorate, and the flash memory device may have poor reliability.